The invention relates to a lid, and in particular to a glove compartment lid for motor vehicles. The lid has hinges on one long edge and is equipped with a closing device in the area of the other long edge.
It is known to design glove compartment lids for motor vehicles as single piece plastic injection moldings. But thus far the only usable closing device for such a lid is a complete lock, the manufacture and assembly of which is very expensive. It is also known to design a glove compartment lid, half of which consists of sheet metal and the other half of which consists of foamed plastic. Such a lid is heavy and its production is costly. Here again, the only usable closing device is a complete lock. A complete lock is also required in the case of another known glove compartment lid, half of which consists of plastic foam and the other half of which consists of a plastic injection molding. This latter known glove compartment lid has the additional disadvantage of an inaccurate fit which impairs its appearance.
One problem with using a complete lock is that it is expensive and thereby increases the cost of the glove compartment. In addition, complete locks must be machined by a profile turning, milling, etc. That machining is not only expensive but is also subject to error because of the close tolerances involved.